warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Siggi^^ Halöli^^ Ich bins mal wieder! Ich hätte da so eine kleine Frage. Könntest du meinen Spruch bei meiner Siggi in den hier umändern? Liebe die Welt, denn sie ist dafür geschaffen geliebt zu werden Die Farbe einfach so lassen nur den Spruch eben umändern. Wäre MEGA lieb^^ Bye 10:52, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Eigene Sigi Halli hallo meine lieben! ( nein KEINE gute idee lieber:) Hallo Disclosure/ Mausefänger (mein Spitzname für dich) , Könntest du mir eine Sigi anfertigen? z.b: Always be yourself and smile! '' das wäre meine Frage, und könnte sie in eiem Farbverlauf von Weiß zu rot sein mit dunkelbauem Hintergrund? Danke, deine Erlenlicht (Diskussion) 15:55, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Funkensterns Stammbaum Hallöchen Disclosure, Kannst du mir mit einem Stammbaum helfen? thumb|Dieses!!Lg 12:38, 12. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Sigi Hi Disc (So nen ich dich absofort, wenn ich darf xD) Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir eine Sigi machen kannst? Also, ich hoffe mein ganzer Name geht. xD Wenn ja, am besten mit einem schwarz zu weiß Übergang und dann in klein „If you believe you can do everything!“ mit weiß zu schwarz Übergang. Schriftart: Geschwungen! Ich mag große Bögen. Wenn das nicht geht, dann ist es mir auch egal. xD Geht das? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar! ^^ LG Mond Thaaaank youuu~ Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 23:27, 16. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ok, nein, ich brauche doch keine mehr. ^–^ Ich hab jetzt schon eine, danke! Ya remember me Baby, erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Deine gute Holly? ya remember? Da ich wieder aktiv bin, wollte ich dich fragen wie es dir zur Zeit geht. Du weist schon, Freunde und so <3 Meld dich mal wieder bei mir, love U PS: Schreib endlich mal an SS weiter, ich will wissen wie' s weitergeht, sonst knüppel ich dich um <3 Re: Woher mein Profilbild kommt Hi Disclosure Entschuldigung, dass ich erst jetzt antworte. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher welches Profilbild ich genau hatte, aber es dürfte entweder von Higurashi no naku koro ni oder von Nichijou sein. (Das sind übrigens zwei gute Anime, die ich sehr empfehlen kann) LG Sonnenschatten ?! Du noch hier?? Aber hallo O-O 16:28, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Eigentlich eh sehr gut :) Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass mich die neue Grafik- Ansicht bei der Seitenbearbeitung '''extrem' irritiert und ich lieber bei der old school Code-Ansicht bleibe ^^' Wie gehts dir so? Was machst du im Wiki? 16:28, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Was ein Zufall, ich bin auch schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr hier gewesen und gestern hat mich dann die Nostalgie erwischt :') Naja, also eigentlich hab ich mit Warriors schon vor längerem aufgehört, aber vor Kurzem hab ich die erste Staffel nochmal angefangen und bin mittlerweile bei Gefährliche Spuren... könnte sein dass mich das Katzenfieber wieder erwischt hat ^^ Und was Schnee angeht... ist seit gestern leider wieder alles geschmolzen :( Aber Montag Solls wieder schneien, dann wieder aufhören, dann vielleicht in ein paar Tagen wieder, etc. Es gibt allerdings ein paar Gegenden in Österreich wo sie so viel Schnee haben, dass ganze Dörfer praktisch evakuiert haben, also kann man auch froh sein wenn es nicht ganz dramatisch ist o_O Habt ihr noch gar keinen Schnee gehabt diesen Winter? 16:28, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) RE: Stammbaum Liebe Disclosure, mittlerweile habe ich den Stammbaum fertig. Danke aber trotzdem für die Antwort. Liebe Grüße 20:07, 12. Jan. 2019 (UTC) idk what to title this ja ehm, also sorry für diese tolle Überschrift :'D Eigentlich arbeite ich momentan nicht wirklich an etwas, aber vielleicht erstelle ich ein paar neue Charaktere, also ganz nach Lust und Laune :) Und du? Ooh, life advice in einem Warriors Buch? Darf ich fragen was für eine Art von (wenns nicht zu persönlich ist natürlich)? love ya und schönen Sonntag noch, 16:28, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC)<3 aw danke <3 naja also ich erstell ein paar Charaktere für eine Geschichte die ich möglicherweise, ganz vielleicht, eines entfernten Tages weiterschreibe (click me if u wanna know more i guess lol). hui ich muss schwarzer Schnee auch endlich mal weiterlesen. Hab ich leider ein wenig vernachlässigt als ich von hier verschwunden bin ^^' Aber ich bewundere dich für deine Konsequenz und dein Schreibstil ist einfach *-* Oh nein, Qual der Wahl... Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen dass ich dem noch nie begegnet wäre >-< Aber es hört sich so an als würde es dich heute nicht mehr so belasten, was mich freut :) Ich hatte im ersten Semester dieses Schuljahres auch schon meinen fair share an bOy tRoUbLes, aber das größte Drama ist (hoffentlich) auch schon wieder vorbei :D Wie geht's so in der Schule? Nicht zu stressig hoffe ich mal ^^ 16:52, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) PS: omg I wish I had some sushi on my desk... dieser französisch text wär dann auch erträglicher zu schreiben ._. oof das mit dem "Ich lass das mit den lovestorys lieber mal" ist mir auch vor kurzem in den Sinn gekommen xD (ACH DU HEILIGE ich hab seit einem guten Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr "xD" getippt... ich fühl mich echt wie auf einem seltsamen Zeitreisetrip o_O) Zum Glück hab ich mit der Geschichte schon abgeschlossen, ist halt nur immer bist doof wenn man die Leute noch täglich in der Schule sieht ^^' Aber hey, dass ist auch gut, weil so kann man sich nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen und muss früher oder später wieder endgültig Frieden schließen :) Streit, Drama und das Ganze sind echt zu anstrengend <.< Aber danke für's Angebot, bist ein Schatz <3 Und du kannst mir auch immer schreiben falls sich deine Geschichte nochmal aufrollen sollte :) Ey, ich will auch Stundenausfall haben xD Und wow, du bist schon bald fertig mit Schule? you May feel old, but i feel young af o.o ich hab noch 3 1/2 Jahre... and getting tired already xD Bei mir geht auch eigentlich alles voll in Ordnung, morgen noch eine Lateinarbeit und dann bald Halbjahrszeugnisse *jubel* (Halleluja die lustigen RPG Sternchen hab ich auch schon ewig lang nicht mehr verwendet!) Ich weiß zwar nicht wie das mit den Ferien bei euch ist, aber wir haben die erste Februarwoche frei und obwohl die Weihnachtsferien grade mal eine Woche her sind bin ich schon wieder bereit für die nächste Pause... und das obwohl es gar nicht mehr so stressig ist ^^ Weißt du eigentlich was von Honey? Habt ihr noch Kontakt? <3 18:08, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re oder so Hi ^^ Ich finds gerade irgendwie cool, dass ich durch mein an sich sehr kurzes Profil einen recht positiven Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen konnte. xD Well, erst mal danke für die nette Begrüßung. ^^ Joa, mir geht's recht gut und selbst? Und glaub mir, so leicht bin ich nicht zu verstören...im Internet findet man viele weirde Dinge. xD Lg 22:33, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Salve ^ heißt sei gegrüßt auf Latein... Arbeit ging gut btw ^^ Bei uns macht man den Abschluss meistens mit 18, also ja drei Jahre noch... bin's nur ich, oder ist fünfzehn so ein Lückenfülleralter? I mean, mit vierzehn wird man strafmündig und mit sechzehn darf man Trinken (zumindest bei uns). Aber mit fünfzehn passiert gar nichts, nicht mal Ausgehzeiten ändern sich. Ich hab das Gefühl das siebzehn auch wieder eher so Lückenfüllermäßig wird, idk why :D Natürlich fahr ich Ski! Ist man überhaupt ein Österreicher (aka Alpenmensch) wenn man nicht Skifahren kann? xD (<-- !!) wie sieht's bei dir aus? Ooh ist Karneval bei euch Fasching? Also mit verkleiden und dem Ganzen? I wish *-* Und viel Glück mit dem Lernen, auch wenn es ziemlich im Voraus ist :D Wer weiß wann wir uns das nächste Mal schreiben ^^' Ich hab schon extrem lange nicht mehr mit den anderen ehemaligen Wiki-Mitgliedern geschrieben ._. Es tut mir Leid das mit deinem Nudelauflauf zu hören D': Vielleicht funktioniert das nächstes Mal besser! NEVER GIVE UP AM I RIGHT? so much love, 19:59, 14. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Also in der Arbeit mussten wir nicht so viel machen, einen kleinen Text übersetzen, Grammatikaufgaben und ein wenig römische Geschichte ^^ Klingt schlimmer als es war. Ach Smilz (wow meine Tastatur wollte das gerade als "Milz" korrigieren -.-), das mit dem Kochen und Aufwärmen wird dir auch bald gelingen :D Ich glaub an dich!! Ja wir haben auch einen Typen in der Klasse der mit zwanzig abschließen wird, ist aber auch nicht weiter schlimm. Und bei uns werden die Schulstufen bisschen unlogisch gezählt ^^ Also Volksschule (bei euch glaub ich Grundschule) geht vier Jahre, da sagen wir auch erste bis vierte Klasse. Und dann gehen die meisten in eine AHS (Allgemein Höherbildende Schule) bis zur Matura (Reifeprüfung), da fangen wir wieder bei eins an zu zählen, somit also erste bis achte Klasse :) Natürlich wechseln manche nach der vierten Klasse AHS (Unterstufe) Schule, machen eine Lehre oder besuchen eine Berufsschule- die dauern meistens fünf Jahre und dort kommst du nicht nur mit Reifeprüfung, sondern auch Berufserfahrung in deinem gewählten Bereich raus. Klingt mega verwirrend, ist es aber nicht mal wenn man es einmal verstanden hat :b Habt ihr eigentlich auch Berufsschulen oder nur Hauptschulen? Ich kenn mich mit eurem System auch nicht wirklich aus xD Also diese eine Woche Ferien Anfang Februar nennen wir Semesterferien, sind also wortwörtlich die Pause zwischen erstem und zweitem Schulsemester (noch etwas was ich nicht weiß... teilt ihr euer Schuljahr auch in zwei Semester ein?). Oof ich bewundere dich für's Lernen.. da ist ja wieder deine Konsequenz ^^ Ich gebe zu, in der Abteilung habe ich seit der Unterstufe ziemlich nachgelassen (zur Unzufriedenheit der Lehrer, upsi hihi). Und das mit dem Alk ist bei uns glaub ich ziemlich gleich wie bei euch xD Ab sechzehn nur der "harmlose" Stoff, das Hochprozentige erst ab achtzehn. Aber natürlich gibts dann diejenigen, die Zero f*cks geben und trotzdem einfach in die Tankstelle latschen und sich Eristoff holen xD Viele Verkäufer schauen nicht auf die Ausweise, außerdem haben manche natürlich ältere Freunde/Geschwister wie du erwähnt hast. Ja, die Gruppe ist ziemlich ausgestorben :( Aber hey, das ist andererseits ein Zeichen dafür das wir alle neue, aufregenden Dinge in unserem Leben haben und dass das Highlight des Tages nicht unbedingt das Wiki ist ^^ all the best wishes, 16:15, 15. Jan. 2019 (UTC) <33 Hello again So, ich melde mich jetzt auch mal wieder...xD Ja...Sprichwörter sind irgendwie immer etwas weird... :v Ooof...bei mir ist es momentan zum Glück nicht ganz so stressig...noch nicht. Aber ja, das kenn ich, ich schiebe das ganze auch immer vor mir her, bis mir kurz vorher wieder einfällt, dass ich noch was zu erledigen hatte... .-. So tief muss man da meistens gar nicht abtauchen, ein Blick auf die Startseite von Deviantart reicht da meistens...ja, ich hab so meine Gründe, warum ich da nicht mehr aktiv bin.. :"D Lg 23:05, 16. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Upsi ja hoppla, da hab ich ganz vergessen die letzten paar Tage hier reinzuschauen ^^' Tut mir Leid wenn diese Nachricht bisschen durcheinander ist, ich hab ein bisschen den Faden unserer letzten Konversation verloren :'D Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher was ich nach dem Abschluss machen möchte um ehrlich zu sein. Schauspiel interessiert mich total aber Psychologie ist auch mega interessant also habe ich mich noch nicht ganz für ein bestimmtes studium entschieden. Was hast du vor? Uii, du bist also ein Februarkind :D Falls wir bis dorthin wieder nur sprälich durchs Wiki streifen, wünsch ich dir schon mal im Voraus das allerbeste! Musst mir dann sagen wie es sich anfühlt volljährig zu sein ^^ In diesem Sinne, love you und nochmal sorry für die späte Nachricht <33 Schönes Wochenende, 11:17, 19. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Hehe, aber schau dass du durch das freudige Saufen keine Alkvergiftung bekommst xD Ich persönlich bin ein Herbstkind, Oktober um genau zu sein. Hab da noch gaaanz viel Zeit ^^ ...Physik? aber hallo o.O meins ist das ja nicht, aber cool das du dich dafür interessierst :D Ich glaub ich kenn sonst keine anderen Mädchen die irgendein spezielles Auge darauf geworfen haben :'D Ja also wir haben einen englischen Theaterclub in unserer Schule, dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten war "A Christmas Carol" dran, da hatte ich nicht so eine große Rolle, dafür war ich ihm Vorjahr Alice aus "Alice in Wonderland". War schon echt toll dort oben zu stehen, man merkt selber gar nicht wie schnell eineinhalb Stunden vergehen wenn man durchgehend auf der Bühne steht ^^' Ich kann dir echt nur zustimmen, Psychologie ist so super *-* Ich kriegs leider erst in zwei Jahren als Fach, aber weil die Lehrerin unsere Klassenlehrerin ist durften eine Freundin und ich schon mal dabeisein, war echt interessant ^^ Btw, hast du mir vielleicht irgendwelche guten Bücher zu empfehlen? Möchte nämlich gerne wieder mehr neben der Schule lesen und Warrior Cats ist jetzt nicht unbedingt fortgeschritten (obwohl es echt schön ist die alten Erinnerungen wieder hochzubeschwören- hach *-*) :D Nur das Beste und schönen Sonntagabend noch, 18:09, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) <333 Big Oof Okay, jetzt nach über nem Monat antworte ich auch mal wieder. :"D Ich glaube das ist selbst für mich ein neuer Rekord. Also erst mal danke, freut mich dass dir die Bilder gefallen. ^^ Auch wenn mir jetzt auffällt, dass das Bild von Löwenstern proportional sehr...interessant ist. Also auf meinem aktuellem DeviantArt-Account heiße ich Jiggly-Cheesecake. Allerdings hab ich da bisher noch nicht allzu viel hochgeladen und ja...auf meinen alten Account komme ich jetzt lieber nicht zurück, weil die Bilder dort echt niemandem zumuten will. xD Ja gut, das einzige, was ich bisher so von tumblr mitbekommen habe, ist das da überwiegend NSFW oder pseudo depressiver Content zu finden ist...also ich hab mich damit nie so genauer außeinandergesetzt. Aber naja, selbst wenn man nur an der Oberfläche kratzt, ist man nie so ganz vor den Tiefen des Internets sicher.. xD Joa, zum Glück hat bei mir jetzt wieder die Klausurenphase angefangen, also wird es jetzt wohl doch wieder stressiger... Naja, ich hoffe beim nächsten Mal denke ich daran früher zu antworten. :"D Lg 19:40, 24. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Hallo^^ Wollte fragen, ob du mir ein Cover machen könntest. Es sollte wie bei den echten deutschen Cover so einen Katzenkopf haben (weisse Katze mit strahlenden, blauen Augen) und im Hintergrund/Unten Schneebedeckte Berge, in dem eine Katze im Schnee hinaufstapft?!(falls das geht, ansonsten nur die Berge). Oben der Schriftzug "Warrior Cats" und der Staffellname im Banner Name der Staffel: Die Macht der Berge Buchname: Der eisige Weg brauchst du noch was? LG, Mohn 06:40, 23. Mai 2019 (UTC) RE Heii :) Natürlich kein Problem, ist nicht so dringend. Wäre schön wenn es klappen würde nach der Prüfung :) Ich habe mal Links zu den Bildern: Einfach in etwa so. Die Sitzende Katze fände ich recht cool, wenn es gehen würde. Beim Kopf musst du schauen ob das geht, sonst einfach gerne eine Siam- oder Ragdoll Katze :) Die Augen gerne stahlblau. Beim Hintergrund habe ich zwei Bilder, wäre schön, wenn eins von beiden gehen würde. Oben wären Nordlichter toll, zwischen den Ohren und so beim freien Platz, wenn es noch was braucht. Als Grundfarbe so ein graublau, es soll eine eisige Nacht hoch oben in den Bergen darstellen oder eine eisige Nacht am Fusse eines Bergsees :) Die Schrift dementsprechend ;) Sitzende Katze: https://www.rundumdastier.de/katzenrasse-siamkatze/ Hintergrund: - Vorschlag 1: https://wallhere.com/de/wallpaper/549821 - Vorschlag 2: https://wallhere.com/de/wallpaper/618148 Richtungsvorschlag in etwa für Kopf: http://www.natur-lexikon.com/Katzen/VS/001/00049-Ragdoll/VS00049-Ragdoll.html Kopf kann auch langhaarig usw sein :) Ich hoffe dir reichen die Angaben, ansonsten schreibst du mir einfach :) Danke dir :3 LG Mohn 09:22, 23. Mai 2019 (UTC) Das hört sich natürlich toll an :) Bin gespannt & thx 13:35, 23. Mai 2019 (UTC) *-* Guten Morgen^^ Das Cover ist einfach wunderschön *-* vielen vielen Dank :3 Es ist alles tiptop so für mich. Das wegen dem Bänner wäre echt cool, eine zweite Frage noch, machst du auch Rückencover? Ich wünsche dir einen tollen Tag! Liebe Grüsse Mohn 05:03, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Heii^^ Vielen Dank, das Banner sieht auch echt nice aus. Der erste Text ist der Spruch, der zweite der Rückencovertext :) Die Macht der Lichter und Sterne wird bald für immer erlischen. Nur wer mit wahrem Herzen den Pfad beschreitet, wird sie wieder entflammen. Die vier Clans der Kälte sind in Aufruh. Mitten in der Zeit der Eisfülle, die schon sonst schlimm zu ertragen war, war eine riesige Lawine ins Schluchtengebiet gedonnert. Voller Schmerz musste man nach langem Suchen erblicken, dass es eine weitere Flüsterkatze in den Tod genommen hatte. Zu allem Unheil wurde den Heilern übermittelt, dass die Macht der Lichter und Sterne bald erlischen wird. Dies hiess, dass der MondClan bald den Kontakt verlieren zu den Clans der Kälte verlieren würde. Die einzige Lösung war, dass eine Flüsterkatze, DIE nächste Flüsterkatze erstmals in der Geschichte alle Gipfel erklimmen und somit die Prophezeiung erfüllen würde. Doch dafür musste die Flüsterkatze erst gefunden werden. Zudem treffen immer mehr Naturkatastrophen ein und die Spannung zwischen den Clans angespannt wie noch nie. Werden sie das Unheil ablösen können oder wird es den Ring der vier Clans für immer zerstören? Sollte die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt werden, müsste jeder Clan sich wieder zu ihrem Gipfel begeben und von dort sein Leben neu starten. Nur da war es den Clans möglich die Ahnen zu erreichen. Selbst beim Flüstersee wäre es nicht mehr möglich die Vorfahren zu erreichen. LG, Mohn 09:06, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Die vier Clans der Kälte sind in Aufruh. Mitten in der Zeit der Eisfülle, die schon sonst schlimm zu ertragen war, war eine riesige Lawine ins Schluchtengebiet gedonnert. Voller Schmerz musste man nach langem Suchen erblicken, dass es eine weitere Flüsterkatze in den Tod genommen hatte. Zu allem Unheil wurde den Heilern übermittelt, dass die Macht der Lichter und Sterne bald erlischen wird. Dies hiess, dass der MondClan bald den Kontakt verlieren zu den Clans der Kälte verlieren würde. Die einzige Lösung war, dass eine Flüsterkatze, DIE nächste Flüsterkatze erstmals in der Geschichte alle Gipfel erklimmen und somit die Prophezeiung erfüllen würde. Doch dafür musste die Flüsterkatze erst gefunden werden. Zudem treffen immer mehr Naturkatastrophen ein und die Spannung zwischen den Clans angespannt wie noch nie. so besser? :'D LG, Mohn 10:00, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Sorry, habe die Nachrichten innerhalb den Seiten erst nicht bemerkt xD Ja, gerne in Anführungszeichen. Text: Die vier Clans der Kälte sind in Aufruh. Mitten in der Zeit der Eisfülle, die schon sonst schlimm zu ertragen war, ist eine riesige Lawine ins Schluchtengebiet gedonnert. Voller Schmerz musste man nach langem Suchen erblicken, dass es eine weitere Flüsterkatze in den Tod genommen hatte. Zu allem Unheil wurde den Heilern übermittelt, dass die Macht der Lichter und Sterne bald erlischen wird. :3 Das sieht richtig schön aus :) Vielen lieben Dank LG, Mohn 11:25, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Super :) Wäre natürlich toll wenn du sie liest, ist aber erst am Anfang :) Übrigens habe ich gestern mal "Schwarzer Schnee" durchgelesen. Ich finde sie voll spannend. Ich mag Farnschweif am liebsten :) 11:33, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC)